I Wonder If She'll Notice
by HowlerMoony1812
Summary: ONESHOT: Oliver Wood was never happy. He'll always love her, even if she doesn't love him (Katie Bell/Oliver Wood) PLZ READ AND REVIEW
**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. JKR DOES**

The first time I met Katie Bell, she was 8 and I was 11. We were paired against each other in the Kendo championship. Before I had learned of the existence of Quidditch, Kendo was my Quidditch. I looked at the young brunette. She surveyed me with her beautiful brown eyes. I thought she would be a pushover, that beating her would be easy peasy. It wasn't. She took me down in Thirty. Bloody. Seconds. She smirked at me. 'Good game' was the first thing she had said to me. I never saw her again until a few years later, when I was a fourth year Hogwarts student and she a first year. Even from afar I recognized her brown eyes and her smirk. I think she recognized me too.

After she was sorted, she sat down next to me and said, "So we meet again Oliver Wood."

I'm surprised she remembered my name.

"Katie Bell, Kendo champion." I said amused

She smirked a bit more.

As the school years went by, me and Katie became best friends, we were practically brother and sister. But during my last two years of school, my feelings towards her changed. I had fallen in love with her. I couldn't help it, how could I not love her? She was funny, sarcastic, smart, athletic, and beautiful.

After I left school, I wrote to her whenever I had a chance. When she was cursed, I never left her side in St Mungos. Puddlemere would just have to wait. When she finally woke, I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly. I felt if I let her go, she would slip away from the face of the earth. Gone forever. I only let her go when I heard an annoyed 'ahem' behind me. Katie's eyes lit up when she saw HIM. Jackson Fletcher. Her BOYFRIEND. It broke my heart to see the two together. I excused myself from the hospital. I knew then on out that this won't be the only time I would feel broken. This will be the first of the many.

As soon as she graduated, I asked her to be my roommate. She agreed enthusiastically. She didn't have much she needed to pack. She wasn't one of those girly girls. I loved that about her. She soon joined Puddlemere United as reserve chaser.

But I wasn't happy. Every time she broke up with someone, my heart soared only to have it torn apart again in less than a week. This happened more than I can count. It became a routine. Katie would break up with a boy and I would feel hope, but then she'll find a new boy and I would be found at the local wizarding pub getting blackout drunk while desperately trying to pick up the pieces. She wasn't a player, It's just none of the boys were the one.

Until she found someone who was absolutely perfect, Adam Perks Perfect hair, perfect teeth, perfect personality... Basically, Adam was the entire package. After Katie and Perks got together, I found myself waking up hungover more than ever. Katie often scolded me for it. I wonder if she'll notice the tears that form in my eyes when I see her and Perks snogging in the entrance foyer. (By the way, FIND YOURSELVES A BLOODY ROOM! THAT IS _**MY**_ ENTRANCE FOYER YOU GUYS ARE SNOGGING IN)

But Adam proposed to her. I never felt so _lost_. So _lonely_. So _unwanted_. When Katie told me, I forced a smile. Told her I was happy for her. Then I left the house. Once again, I went and got horribly drunk.

The day came. The day she would be taken from me. I didn't get to be a groomsman. Adam never liked me much. But just minutes before the ceremony started, I ran to the entrance. I couldn't stand seeing my one and only being wed to someone who was not me. I bumped into Katie's brother, Terrence Bell.

"Whoa! Oliver! Where ya goin? Katie would want you to be at her wedding."

At this I cried. I must have looked like a fool (and a prepubescent girl). I told Terrence "I can't stand seeing her being wed to someone else who isn't me."

My voice broke halfway through the sentence. Terrence pulled me into a hug.

"Sorry mate." That's Terrence for you. Caring.

I pushed past him and out the church doors.

I apparated home. I barged into Katie's room. She had moved in with Adam the week before. I collapsed onto her bed and curled up into a ball and hugged a pillow to my chest, breathing in her scent as my tears fell. Her scent on the pillow was already starting to fade. I know this is such a girly thing to do, but it was all I had left of her. I knew she'll only ever see me as a friend and that thought alone crushed me.

"I wonder if she'll notice," I whispered "I wonder if she'll notice I'm gone."

 **A/N: IF YOU HATE THE ENDING, THAN READ 'He What Now?' WHICH WILL BE POSTED AS A SEPARATE STORY. (Not posted yet) I SUCK AT ANGST STORIES. I DUNNO WHY I CHOSE KENDO OVER HOCKEY… IS THERE EVEN SUCH THING AS A KENDO CHAMPIONSHIP? NOW REVIEW! I KEEP WRITING AND I ONLY HAVE ONE REVIEW. SO DO IT! REVIEW! MAKE MY DAY!** **LIAM HORDIJK STOP READING MY FAN FICTION** **. -RKB**

 **[JUNE 16, 2016: YEAH, OKAY, SO... I'VE ABANDONED ALL PLANS OF WRITING THE SECOND PART. I JUST DON'T HAVE ANY INSPIRATION TO CONTINUE THIS... SORRY]**


End file.
